


Where Art Thou

by Polanthie



Series: A Step to the Right [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amoral Stiles Stilinski, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: The file that Stiles gave the Hale-McCall pack on the Argents didn’t just hold information that could be used to string the Argents up.
Series: A Step to the Right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Where Art Thou

“You know, I don’t know if I want to kill you or thank you.”  
  
Stiles can’t say he’s surprised to find Peter Hale in his front room, annoyed his security was that easily overcome but not surprised. He could have done without Hale dropping in, though, as he's been working on less than two hours sleep in the last couple of days. Truthfully, the Hale-McCalls hadn’t made that much of a mess with the Argents, but they hadn’t exactly been clean and tidy either. While he understood that they needed to send a message, he could have done without having to deal with the results.  
  
Though given that he and his team had put the folder together in the first place he really only had himself to blame.   
  
“You had the right to know.”  
  
“And Chris didn’t?” He’d turned that conundrum over in his brain more than once over the last couple of years, since he’d found out that Gerard Argent was even more of a bastard than he’d originally thought. And he'd really not come up with an answer for that question or not one that worked for his bosses. Or that was what he was going with, anything else didn’t matter.  
  
He had known Chris Argent for most of his life. He was another of those people in the photos on his Dad’s mantel. And one of the very few that his Dad actually kept in touch with.  
  
Which is why he’d ended up as the man’s current handler and so far, he’d lasted longer than most. Chris had worked as the FBI informant in the hunter community for more years than he'd been alive. And given that more than once, in the last year, it looked as though Chris might have been made they were in something of a precarious position. 

As it was Chris had to ‘get rid of’ his last two handlers and that was a route he couldn’t afford to go, given that his Dad was Chief Commissioner.  
  
Making FBI agents and their families disappear wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Luckily, magic could solve a problem or two and both families were now happily living in Europe tucked away under the watchful eyes of the Gajos clan and the Mackenzie pack.  
  
It had probably been time for Chris to retired anyway. Not that the FBI wanted to let Chris go and really the only way they would have done so was in a body bag. So, he’d slipped something into that file on the quiet.   
  
And even if his bosses thought they knew something they weren’t going to be able to prove it.  
  
“What happened to him?” Trying to sound as though you didn’t care while dread was pooling in your stomach was something he was fairly used to. But in this case, he was pretty sure that Peter had more than a good idea what he was thinking.  
  
“Luckily as his daughter is a member of McCall’s pack…”   
  
He almost snorted at that, Alison was more than a member she was Matriarch. She would never be Alpha’s mate because as far as they had been able to work out she’d refused the bite, but she and Scott McCall had been married for about two years. And Alison’s father had given her away.  
  
“… my brother has been given sanctuary with the McCalls, with negotiations on going for him to become a member of my own.”  
  
“Thank you…” The relief that coursed through him was a little deeper than he expected, which was something he was just going to pack away and ignore completely.  
  
“… for letting me know.”  
  
He wasn’t sure what Hale was thinking as he tilted his head fractionally and seemed to almost look right through him.   
  
“You’re welcome. Chris wanted me to give you this.” A letter that appeared from no-where was casually thrown across the breakfast bar. Before Hale left, out the front door this time.  
  
Knowing better than to actually touch the letter he pushed it across the bar with a knife from his cutlery drawer before sitting down heavily on a stool to make a couple of calls. One to his boss to let him know that the security of his apartment had been breached by his visitor and that Chris was no longer any kind of asset.  
  
And one to his Dad to tell him that Chris was safe, but really just to hear his Dad’s voice as his heart slowly calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Chris and Peter are brothers is all the fault of the CrossRoads server on Discord.
> 
> Written and posted March 2021


End file.
